Eterna Oscuridad
by Kayazarami
Summary: Kagome, tras haber cometido un serio crimen, vaga moribunda por un bosque. ¿Esta buscando a alguien o tan solo espera a la muerte?


Eterna Oscuridad

_**Eterna Oscuridad**_

_-__¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono el demonio, mirándola fijamente, con sus impenetrables y fríos ojos dorados._

_¿Cómo no hacerlo, como ignorarla cuando se presentaba de una manera tan penosa ante él? Sucia, llena de barro, con esa ropa tan corta que solía llevar y dejaba poco espacio para la imaginación._

_¿Había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia? ¿En pleno invierno, una noche tormentosa y fría, surcada por crueles corrientes de aire una muchacha humana deambulaba por el bosque? Y sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, debía de haberse caído por el camino, a juzgar por las severas manchas de barro que presentaban._

_La joven lo miró casi sin comprender, con los ojos chocolates perdidos, inmersos en grandes cortinas de niebla. Reconoció esa niebla inmediatamente. Oscuridad. La chica estaba hundida en las tinieblas._

_A veces ocurría, por supuesto, que las sacerdotisas traicionaban sus propios poderes o su pureza. Normalmente, las que lo hacían ya habían perdido su corazón y los buenos sentimientos, de forma que no les afectaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, en algunos casos extremadamente extraños, si una miko realizaba un acto despiadado y su interior permanecía puro, se adentraba en la oscuridad de sus actos._

_Como le había pasado a ella, que estaba ante él._

_-Tú…- murmuro con una voz que en nada se parecida a la de antaño, como saliendo de una largo trance, mirando al poderoso ser que se presentaba frente a ella, sin temor alguno en sus nebulosos ojos._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió, visiblemente molesto por la cercanía de una criatura tan patética y hundida en la miseria, pero al momento comprendió que no obtendría respuesta alguna, en su estado, no podría coordinar dos pensamientos claros sin que las tinieblas se los tragaran- Largo._

_Ella__ lo miro detenidamente, si es que podía hacer tal cosa en su estado y, sin agregar palabra, continuo caminando, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del húmedo bosque, por donde se filtraban grandes cantidades de agua._

_Cuando ya nada quedo de su silueta, el mítico demonio que reposaba allí dirigió una casi imperceptible mirada a sus acompañantes. Estaban bien. Rin dormía placidamente arropada en calidas mantas, hechas con pelo de demonio. Impermeables al agua. Y Jaken permanecía junto a ella, descansado cerca por si algún peligro la amenazaba en la noche._

_Rin, una humana, sí, pero única. Ella nos e dejaba llevar por los repugnantes sentimientos humanos, bueno, al menos no por los que él despreciaba a su raza. La niña lo ayudo cuando seguramente, de haber sido cualquier otro nacido de humanos, hubiera salido corriendo a dar la alarma y causarle una muerte patética, a manos de seres despreciables._

_No, la pequeña lo cuido, se quedo junto a él._

_Por que Rin tenía un alma gentil y pura, cargada de amabilidad. No es que él fuera a __adorar esas características, pero le parecían curiosas, ya que su raza, los demonios, carecían de buenos sentimientos o pensamientos positivos._

_Tal vez aquellos tipos de humanos si merecían la pena, puede que valiesen lo suficiente como para tenerlos cerca. O no.__ ¿Quién sabe?_

"_Tonterías" pensó para sus adentros._

_Él no era un demonio compasivo, como algunos de su especie, no tenía por que molestarse en proteger o ayudar a los humanos._

_Er__a solo que no le gustaba deber favores a nadie y menos a una chiquilla._

_Por eso llevaba a Rin junto a él, para saldar la deuda que tenía._

_Se levanto__, tan silencioso como él podía ser si así lo deseaba y comenzó a caminar, ignorando la lluvia que atenazaba su cuerpo y empapaba sus ropajes, con un objetivo en mente._

_El bosque, adornado por el suave manto de lluvia que lo azotaba, se veía sumamente hermoso y le traía paz. Capto un olor en el aire y, tal y como intuía, supo que no estaba lejos. No podía estarlo._

_La morena de ojos lejanos y confusos se encontraba allí, sentada en un tronco sobre el suelo, mirando nada y a la vez vislumbrado algo con claridad. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero parecía no importarle. Seguramente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que, en su posición y estado, antes del amanecer moriría. _

"_Interesante la estupidez de los humanos, son bien capaces de dejarse matar por una lluvia y ni enterarse" analizo en su mente "Lo cual demuestra hasta que punto son susceptibles. No es muy difícil comprender por que los demonios carecemos de sentimientos y ellos los tienen, de la misma forma que ello determina que raza es más fuerte"_

_-¿Qué has hecho?_

_Ella no se sobresalto por lo inesperado de la pregunta, tampoco se molesto en mirarlo, por que realmente ya no estaba allí. A pesar de ello, la voz del príncipe de los demonios alcanzo con rotundidad lo más profundo de su mente y su boca, incomprensiblemente, le respondió._

_-La maté-le contesto aquel sonido que producía su garganta, carente de vida- Estaba… Estaba arrastrándolo al infierno y no pude pensar con claridad… Debía hacer algo y… Tome el arco y…- las lagrimas empezaron surgir de sus ojos, que permanecían abierto, sin pestañear, ausentes, mientras su rostro no variaba el lo absoluto- La maté._

_Su intuición le indico de qué hablaba la joven mujer humana. Aquella sacerdotisa hecha de huesos y barro le era bien conocida, cada vez que percibía su nauseabundo olor debía alejarse de inmediato. ¿Comos e llamaba? No alcanzaba a recordar.__ Como tampoco el nombre de la chica que había frente a él se descubría en su memoria._

_¿Para que recordar nombre cuando tu tiempo sobrepasara los propios recuerdos? No valía la pena._

_Y ella… Había matado a una muerta y se había perdido en la oscuridad. Observo detenidamente sus ropas desgarradas y se percató de algo más. Esos desgarros no habían sido producidos por una simple caída, pues en la propia piel de ella se presentaban cortes y__ arañazos, algunos bastante profundos._

_-Inuyasha...- dejo escapar inconscientemente y ella solo asintió, en silencio, mientras el sonido de la lluvia prevalecía sobre el de sus respiraciones tranquilas..._

_Pero había algo más, a parte de todo aquello, sabia que algo escapaba a su mente, su instinto se lo decía y este raras veces se equivocaba. ¿Pero que? ¿Qué era lo que escapaba a sus pensamientos?_

_Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha se tambaleó y se apresuro a sostenerla, dominado por un impulso desconocido hasta hoy en él. La tomo entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuese poco más que una niña._

_Había perdido mucha sangre y poco podía hacer por ella. Por eso caminaba bajo la lluvia, perdida en la oscuridad, por que ya no le quedaba más que esperar a la muerte. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por primera vez desde esa noche y él temió lo peor._

_-Kagome…- llamo en un susurro desesperado, sin saber de donde había salido el nombre de ella en su cabeza._

_La susodicha abrió con pesadez sus parpados y lo miró, con sus ojos chocolates brillando con intensidad, sin un atisbo de la niebla que antes los velaba, pero también con una viveza demasiado deslumbrante como para conllevar nada bueno._

_-Sesshômaru…- exclamo con su respiración débil, acompasada a la sombra de la muerte. Y una idea encajo en su cabeza. El motivo que se le escapaba y deseaba saber, su pregunta._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo con otra cuestión rondando por su mente. "¿Por qué has venido a morir a mis brazos?"_

_-Tus ojos…- murmuro secamente, alzando una mano y acariciando su rostro. Él tomo esa mano tan delicada con la suya y la llevo a sus labios, depositando un ligero beso, ignorando la dura certeza de que ella lo había buscado deseando ver en sus ojos a Inuyasha una última vez.-…son hermosos- termino, sorprendiendo al demonio, que abrió las orbes doradas en toda su capacidad, por que ella no veía a su medio hermano, sino a él, lo veía tan solo a él._

_-¿Qué quieres?- interrogo de nuevo, tratando de revelar la razón, la otra razón, de resguardar todos los motivos de ella para acudir a él en sus últimos momentos, anhelante de saber, de descubrir. _

"_Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré" exclamo su mente, solventando todo su orgullo y su terquedad "Lo que sea"_

_-Nunca me han besado...- confesó ella, sonrojándose, mientras su cuerpo, frío como el hielo de estremecía en sus brazos._

_Sesshômaru se inclino, quedando sus rostros a la par, mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con nuevas fuerzas. La miro unos segundos. Tan hermosa, tan pura… Y sin vacilar, rozo sus labios, acariciándolos de Kagome suavemente, tratando de no usar su salvajismo habitual, la cual utilizaba al tomar una hembra, preocupándose tan solo de saciar sus instintos._

_Profundizo, al obtener el permiso de la boca de la chica, que se abrió con lentitud. Un sabor metálico de sangre inundo su cavidad, procedente de la de ella. Ignoro el molesto sabor y se concentro en ser delicado con el contacto, lamiendo con lentitud cada rincón, explorando la pequeña y cálida boca de la miko._

_Al separarse, con una ultima caricia, suspiro, hastiado de las emociones que había recorrido su cuerpo con aquel beso tan tierno y extraño, algo que él jamás habría podido imaginar dar a alguien en su vida._

_-Dulce…- dejo escapar ella de sus sonrosados labios, con la respiración demasiado agitada como para ser solo resultado del beso- Eres tan dulce…_

_El demonio sonrió con calma, deshaciendo su habitual expresión de frialdad y desprecio y Kagome sintió como si la lluvia se despejara y un cálido rayo de Sol acariciara su rostro. Dejo escapar un murmullo seguido de un suspiro prolongado y la vida escapo de su cuerpo, que quedo inerte en los poderosos brazos que la habían sostenido._

_Una lagrima, dos, tres… Gotas que se confundían con el agua de la tormenta cayeron por los ojos de Sesshômaru__, que no reconocía el dolor de su pecho, la fuerte restricción que atenazaba sus entrañas y solo era capaz de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de ella._

_Acerco de nuevo sus labios y la besó, sin saber bien que pretendía, deseando que sus marrones ojos lo mirasen, penetrando en su alma y su corazón, como había echo en tan solo unos minutos._

_Ascendió y beso sus parpados dormidos, su frente, sus cabellos… Apoyo el mentón en su pequeña cabeza y se permitió reposar allí unos instantes, mientras el torrencial de sus ojos amainaba, escuchando el ultimo susurro de ella de nuevo en su cabeza._

"_No sabía… Que te amaba… Gracias… Por enseñármelo"_

_Tomo el cuerpo de su pequeña y se puso en pie, dispuesto ha hacer justicia, ardiendo en furia y deseo de matar a su medio hermano. Pero la rabia pronto de desvaneció en la nada, ocupada por el dolor y la impotencia._

_-Yo tampoco lo sabía…_

_Susurro por ultimo a nadie en particular, antes de iniciar una marcha lenta con Kagome en sus brazos, sin percatarse aun del profundo latido de su katana… Tenseiga…_

_**Fin**_


End file.
